


relicta mori

by angelaxy



Category: Original Work
Genre: Angst, Blood and Violence, F/M, Mild Gore, Near Death Experiences, Vampires
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-31
Updated: 2020-10-31
Packaged: 2021-03-09 02:40:42
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,305
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27297295
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/angelaxy/pseuds/angelaxy
Summary: Reira laid on her side and felt the freezing snow against her cheek.I won’t die here!— but as she genuinely thought they all would leave here to die in the approaching snowstorm..A shadow approached, filled with menacing darkness.
Relationships: Vlad/Reira
Collections: Ange's Whumptober 2020, Whumptober 2020, ` Temptation in the Dark `





	relicta mori

**Author's Note:**

> An attempt to finish the event (BLESS this wonderful event!) while all my attention is totally focused on nanowrimo's project xD  
>  ~~After this, I'll be doing nanowrimo and kinktober hehe~~~  
>  xoxo

Snowflakes gently caressed Reira’s face, each of her breath swirled and formed a thin mist in the air, white snow clung in her dark brown hair.

The cold breeze pricked her skin, leaving her shivering in her pale cream gown. Burning sensation filled her lungs when she inhaled the freezing air. Reira was forced to lie down in the snow, wrists restrained in her back. In the depth of this forest, no one would hear her screams.

All she could do was glaring harshly at each of them, lips pursed in a scowl, obviously seething with anger for her unfortunate circumstances.

“Stupid rumor — vampires are just a myth. The forest is ours now, no need to worry about the rumors.” One of the bearded men stepped away from her after forcibly snatching the gold necklace from her neck.

“And now we don’t have to hold back on robbing the carriages that will pass by.” Another one added.

“True, this raid was only the beginning!” The robber cheered, laughing at each other.

Reira’s wrists protested against the restraints as she seethed with malice, “You low-lives will regret this!” Her gown was soaked with the melting snow beneath her, but what she concerned was the snowstorm that would come to her direction.

The robber who stood closest to her, kicked her until she curled helplessly to protect herself. “Let’s leave her here, we have all the jewelry and money.”

“The snowstorm is worsening, we better leave now.” The third robber added, casting a harsh glance down at her while bringing a bundle that they filled with her jewelry. 

“You bastards!” Reira yelled hoarsely through chattering teeth, laying on her side and felt the freezing snow against her cheek. _I won’t die here!_ With that thought, she tried to sit up and drag herself by her elbows, shivering all the while — but as she genuinely thought they all would leave here to die in the approaching snowstorm..

Reira stopped moving altogether.

The three robbers only begin to walk away when they all halted at once before they went too far, noticing the same thing she did. Reira could barely make it, but through her squinted eyes and the falling snow she could almost see a figure appearing in the mist of an intense snowstorm.

A shadow, filled with menacing darkness.

“Hey, what should we do?”

“He’s alone, what are you worried about?”

Despite their words, they all took a step backward as the mysterious figure approaching closer. “Help!” Reira took the chance to shout, for a chance of survival even if the figure won’t be able to hear her in that snowstorm. “They are robbers! Don’t let them run away!”

A surprised gasp left her lips inevitably when the figure suddenly appeared in front of the robbers in a blink of an eye. Wearing a black cape that was a stark contrast with the white snow, the palpable darkness surrounded him.

“Robbers, _hm_..” Vlad’s tone was slightly a hum.

It was a useless attempt to try to steal a glance at the figure with the three robbers between them, yet it didn’t stop her from unleashing her anger even only through words. “They robbed my carriage!”

“What kind of punishment do they deserve?” The inquiry of a cold voice that belonged to the dark figure.

Reira gritted her teeth, thinking how they were about to leave her dead in the snowstorm. Her body was shivering to the bones, unforgiving rage burning within her eyes. “Kill them.” Words spoken without any ounce of doubt, fingers curled in fists behind her. “I want them to die, all of them.”

One of the robbers tried to run but the figure was faster than lightning. In a fast movement, the robber’s head was ripped out of its body. Two other robbers scurried away in different directions. Reira gasped when the figure in black cape moved in inhuman speed and hunted the other two robbers, their heads rolled and blood splattered on the snow.

The second robber was close enough to her that the blood also splattered on the side of her face before she ever turned away. The rising fear urged her to close her eyes but she kept them open to see the fascinating sight of the crimson blood on the snow. 

It was oddly _beautiful_ — for her at least.

The figure stood tall before her all of a sudden, her heart leaping in her chest, body tensed with inexplicable fear. Meanwhile, she dared her eyes to look up from her sitting position in the snow. Unblinking. Fascinated.

“Why kill them?” His crimson eyes alight against the thin mist that surrounded them.

“They were about to leave me here to die, those robbers deserve death.” Reira spoke determinedly, she knew she should be afraid of this mysterious person, her instinct screamed that she must run, far, far away from him. Yet..

Vlad chuckled lightly as he moved behind her, knelt down in the snow to release her restraints, then returned to stand in front of her and offered his hand.

Unhesitantly, Reira entrusted her shivering hand in his although flinching at the first touch because it was cold as ice, colder than the snow itself — a coldness that was not inflicted by the weather. Her hand remained on his, eyes glancing up to him with burning curiosity. “You are a vampire.” It was a statement as if she had no doubt at all. His gentle smile was menacing on its own, but she didn’t feel any deadly intent when she touched his hand. “The rumor is true..” 

Truth be told, hundred times she heard people talking about vampires’ existence in this forest and hundred times Reira wanted to believe it was true.

_It is true._

Vlad’s smile was unfaltering even as he spoke, “The snowstorm is closing in and no carriage to bring you home..”

“Are you leaving me here?”

“Should I..?”

“I don’t want to die — not here, not now.” Her grip around his hand tightened, the freezing wind brushed her face and bit into her skin, the snowfall became heavier and the wind howled threateningly, she could barely see anything beyond him. And it was cold, so very cold.

Aware of the only chance she could have rather than dying here in the snow, even if he might pose a threat, danger, or even death, seeing what he was capable of. Her eyes took an instinctive glance over the severed head not far from where she stood, the wide-open lifeless eyes of the robber stared back at her.

Vlad followed her gaze. “Do I scare you?”

Shaking his head little, Reira returned her fearless gaze to his pale features. “I will take your offer.” For her survival certainly, or was she too naive to simply taking his offer? A vampire’s offer, no less.

He chuckled, tentatively lifting his other hand and brushing off the blood from her face with the pad of his thumb. “Our meeting is fated.” Snow was one of few things that Vlad despised, yet here he was, with a purpose to simply save her from the robbers and death. Not truly unintended, however.

Reira felt her body being airborne as he swept her off to his arms. Though a small gasp was inevitable but his crimson eyes didn’t scare her off, instead she curiously stared into those eyes of his — as red as blood. 

The snowstorm provided a greater threat to her life, she thought silently, repeatedly.

Vlad’s black cape wrapped her as a protection from the falling snow while he carried her away from the snowy forest at an incredible speed. Up to his castle on top of the hill.

A thorny flower as lovely as her should not die in the snow.

Unbeknownst to her, Vlad had known who she was all along.


End file.
